The field of this invention is that of pressure sensors having capacitive pressure transducers and the invention relates more particularity to a pressure sensor having a novel and improved capacitive pressure transducer for providing accurate pressure responses in varying environmental conditions such as those encountered in automotive applications and the like.
Pressure sensing devices using capacitive pressure transducers have been previously known but have tended to sense pressure changes with less than fully desirable precision, have been difficult to calibrate, or have had response characteristics which have been undesirably sensitive to variations in temperature and mounting stresses in certain environmmental conditions.